


Bully Sticks

by pinkhairnoshoes



Series: Riding in Cars with Captain America [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pet Store, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, bully sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: This is my little series about Steve Rogers picking up his two adoptive children up from school each day. Together with Tony Stark he's adopted Peter Parker and my original character Beverly. The two children like to ask FRIDAY or their Pops strange questions on the ride home. It usually ends up with Steve being upset and scolding them. They're just little short drabbles.This time Tony is driving and he takes his family to the Pet store to buy cat food and they get distracted.





	Bully Sticks

“I have to stop at the Pet Store,” Steve announces. 

Tony looks over at him from the driver’s seat. “Why?”

“To get food for **_your_** cat, Tony.”

“Can we get a dog?” Peter and Beverly ask at the same time from the backseat.

“No!” Steve says. “There’s one of those big pet stores off 187. Will you stop there?”

“I don’t go to stores. That’s what Happy does.”

“Tony! You’ve gone to stores before.”

The family of four wanders the aisles of the unfamiliar store trying to find cat supplies. Peter stops in front of the dog treat section.

“Hey Bev! Did you know that bully sticks are dried pig dicks?” Peter announces.

“No it’s cow dicks,” Beverly replies disinterested.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s pig,” Peter remarks.

“You know for someone who had a father named **_Richard_** who named him **_Peter_**, you don’t know a lot about dicks,” Beverly teases.

Steve gasps and is thinking about what to say to his daughter. He couldn’t believe the inappropriateness of the words coming out of her mouth. To top it off, what she said was just plain mean.

“It’s a bull dick. It’s literally in the name Bull-y. Get it?” Tony chimes in clearly not bothered by his children talking about dicks in the middle of the store.

Steve stares around at his family shocked. “What is wrong with all of you?”

“I’m not the one buying a dried up cow dick, Pops,” Beverly snaps

“Yeah, Pops,” Peter says as he follows his sister out of the aisle.

Tony smirks at Steve and shrugs.


End file.
